Accidente
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: Despues de Siglos sin actualizar aqui el penultimo cap -Soul... Perdoname...-
1. Cap 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Maka POV**

-**Ñyajajaja…TODOS ALABEN AL GRAN DIOS BLACK S…**-

-**¡¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!!**-golpe a black star con mi libro Larousse de 100000000000000000000 pag _**(N.A: waa… q bañada soy XD)**_ mientras veía a tsubaki que estaba a un lado mío preocupada por su compañero

-etto…maka creo que lo mataste-dijo Liz mientras que patty reía como loca y lo picaba con una varilla –maka lo mato, maka lo mato-canturreo patty

Suspiro hoy todos nos juntamos para ir a ver una película pero como siempre Black star izo una de sus estupideces de ponerse a gritar a dentro del cine y nos sacaron así que todos decidimos ir a la feria cosa ala que no estaba de acurda

-etto…Chicos adelántense si quieren voy a llevar a black star a la enfermería de aquí-todos asentimos

Entonces notamos que patty y kid veían como niños chiquitos la rueda de la fortuna

-Ho… están…tan **SIMETRICA**-con estrellitas "simétricas" en los ojos

-onee-chan podemos subir siii…-en el mismo estado que kid

-ok…-apenas dijo eso los dos se fueron corriendo y Liz lo seguía un caminar lento así dejando nos a soul y a mi solos

-y que quieres hacer- me pregunto

-lo que sea-dije mientras sacaba mi libro

-eso no es cool-dijo mientras me lo quitaba-ponerte a leer aquí, por tanto leer te saldrán hongos en la cabeza… plana-

Me enoje y saque el libro con el que había golpeado a black star pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo alguien me empujo asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio…y paso algo que jamás pensé que podría pasar gracias a mi perdida de equilibrio los labios de soul y los míos se juntaron no fue nada más que un beso inocente pero lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando me intente separar soul no me lo permitía el había puesto sus 2 brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo asiendo que estuviera más cerca de él y cada vez que me trataba de zafarme de él me acercaba más a su cuerpo después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de oxigeno los dos estábamos sonrojados al máximo

-etto…ma-el fue interrumpido por black star

-**YAHOOOO!!JAJA CREYERON QUE ESE ENDEMONIADO LIBRO ME VENSERIA PUES NO JAJAJAJA**-dijo con una venda en la cabeza mientras se subía al techo de la casa embrujada

-ha…black star…dijo la el Dr. Que no hicieras nada peligroso-

-**Kyajajaja…no te preocupes el gran black star nada le hace dañoooooooooooooooooooooo…**-dijo mientras se caía y tsubaki suspiraba y nos volteaba haber

-mmm…chicos por que están sonrojados-

-hee… esto…nosotros…por nada-respondimos los 2

-ok-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Después de un rato llegaron los demás bueno Liz con una patty dormida y con kid arrastrándolo ya que vio algo asimétrico

Así que decidimos irnos y en el transcurso del camino asía nuestro hogar no dijimos una solo palabra

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Wa… aquí les traigo otro fic q se me ocurrió XD **_

_**Espero q les guste si no muchas gracias x leer TToTT**_

_**les puedo pedir un favor me ayudarian a ponerle nombre a este fic x q le puse pero no me gusto XD  
**_

_**bueno Espero que dejen review**_

_**A x sierto mi otro fic: **__El amor es ciego __**el cap siguiente lo subiré el jueves a mas tardar ok**_

_**Bueno **_

_**Sayo**_


	2. Cap 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Soul POV**

Suspiro. ya paso una semana desde que paso el "accidente" como maka le decía hace unas días me propuse a decirle la verdad a maka de mis sentimientos pero siempre nos interrumpían. Ahora estábamos con todos en el parque y …

-aaa…-me caí-auch-

-Soul ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto maka-estas muy distraído

-etto…si jeje-_diablos reír así no es nada cool -pensé_

_-_ok…-

-onee-chan…vamos al zoológico -

-ha… patty no se si recuerdas pero no nos permiten entrar al zoológico ya que la vez pasada liberaste a la mayoría de los animales-dijo Liz

-haa…pero onee-chan ellos me pidieron que los liberara-

**-YAHOOO!! AH LLEGADO LA ESTRELLA QUE OPACA EL SOL, EL GRAN BLACK STAR ÑYAJAJAJAJA-**

_**Maka POV**_

-Black star-Susurro tsubaki

-tsubaki puedo hablar contigo-le pregunte a ella

-hai-

Nos separamos del grupo y nos sentamos en una banca

-dime tsubaki el idiota ya sabe la noticia-pregunte hace unos días supe que tsubaki estaba embarazada y entendí al instante que ese bebe es de black star

-no, no he tenido el valor de decírselo-dijo agachando la cabeza

La mire-créeme será mejor que se lo digas antes de que sospeche-le dije con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

- y dime tu ya le dijiste a soul lo que sientes-

-no… cada vez que lo intento alguien interrumpe-

-ya veo-

-espero que pueda decírselo en la misión-

-es verdad tienen una misión en Rusia-

-si…-suspiro-lo malo que es invierno-

-jeje y cuando parten-

-mañana en la mañana-

-**MAKA, TSUBAKI CUANTO SE VAN A TARDAR-**grito b*s

-ya vamos-nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia los demás-te digo algo mejor dile a black star las noticias-

-etto…-

-Hey Black star, Tsubaki quiere hablar contigo-

-he… no maka-chan-

-es por tu bien tsubaki-cuando black star estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-bueno los dejo-y me fui corriendo

_**General POV**_

-que pasa tsubaki-le pregunto B*S

-etto…B-black star necesito decirte algo-

-nani-

-es que estoy-

-estas-

-bueno es que tu vas a hacer-

-boy a hacer que-

-v-vas hacer padre-

-mj…-

-etto-hasta que se le prendió la bombilla

-**¡¿Qué?! BOY HACER PADRE …YAHOOO!!!-**

-wau…lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo con una gota al mero estilo anime

-**Oigan chicos voy hacer padre**-dijo B*S mientras que corría, sé subía a los techos, saltaba de un lado a otro y por último se rompió la cabeza -.-

_**Maka POV**_

-como dije black star es un completo idiota- dije en voz alta mientras veíamos a B*S caerse del techo de un hospital XD

-hai-todos con una gota al estilo anime

-BLACK STAR-grito tsubaki preocupada mientras corría a verlo y lo llevaba al hospital de donde se había tumbado (**N.A WA… que coincidencia XD**)

_**Despues de 1/2 hora**_

-apuesto 100 a que se rompió por lo menos 90 huesos-dijo soul

-apuesto 888 a que se rompió 88 huesos-adivinen quien dijo

-apuesto 90 a que se rompió 47-dijo patty

Después de eso llego tsubaki

-¿Cuantos huesos se rompió?-preguntaron los 3

-189-

-ha… se anula la apuesta- dijeron decepcionados

solo estuvimos un rato mas con ellos y nos fuimos, al llegar al departamento cada quien fue a su habitación

_**Continuara...  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Hasta aquí XD**_

_**Espero q les guste .-. este cap es como relleno asi q no tiene mucho**_

_**.-. jaja en el que cap q sigue talvez haiga romance XD **_

_**Tal vez XD **_

_**Ahora les tengo q aser una pregunta quieren Lemmon si o no XD **_

_**asi y se me olvidava si se asombraron x q tsubaki esta embarazada en unos caps mas boy a mensionar a otra XD esta entre chrona y maka ... jeje  
**_

_**Bueno nos vemos ala siguiente **_

_**sayo**_


	3. Cap 3

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Soul POV**

_**Moscú Rusia 9:30 p.m**_

-al fin llegamos –dije aburrido

-soul… siento el alma de una bruja-dijo maka mientras corría hacia un bosque cerca de donde estábamos, la seguí de cerca, de repente maka se detuvo de golpe.

-soul-susurro entendí al instante lo que me quería dar a entender

-hai-en unos instantes ya estaba en las manos de maka

**Maka POV**

Observe a la bruja que estaba frente a nosotros ella se veía de unos 18 años traía un vestido hasta la rodilla color azul con botas del mismo color, su cabello era rubio platinado.

-hola mi nombre es yuki y cuál es tu nombre-dijo mientras me señalaba

-para que quieres saber-le conteste de mala gana

-jeje me gusta conocer los nombres de las personas que voy a matar jeje-

-veremos quién mata a quien-

-ok, entonces empecemos-

De repente la bruja desapareció, sentí alguien de tras de mí, me volteé, para recibir el golpe de la bruja, el golpe fue tan potente que izo que soltara a soul y saliera volando unas cuantos metros adelante, puse mi mano en mi estomago para tratar de detener la sangre que salía.

**-¡MAKA!-**grito soul mientras volvía a su forma normal y corría junto a mí, trate de levantarme pero no pude, al ver enfrente de mí a soul lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme caer en sus brazos la herida no me dejaba seguir

**Soul POV**

Maka se dejo caer en mis brazos mientras que yo la observaba

-maka…-dije preocupado-te encuentras bien-dije mirándola a los ojos

Maka solo movió la cabeza

-hay que lindo…vean a la pareja de tortolitos-dijo burlona yuki-jeje al parecer tu noviecita no aguanto jeje-rio macabramente

-maldita-dije molesto

-ahora vas tú-dijo

-s…soul…transformante-dijo maka en un susurro

-no estás en condiciones…maka-

-hazlo-dijo seria

Suspire derrotado-ok… alguna idea para vencerla-

-una-

-jeje ok-

-**¡TAMASHI NO KYOME! ¡CAZA BRUJAS!-**entonces maka partió en dos a la bruja

-jeje pronto despertara-dijo la bruja después de que su cuerpo de desvaneciera y empezara a flotar su alma roja

**Maka POV**

Soul estaba a unos pasos tras de mi

-que abra tratado de decir la bruja…-dije mientas me tambaleaba

-maka estas bien…-

De repente comenzó a verse borroso

-**¡MAKA!**- escuche a soul muy lejos, mientras que la oscuridad se abalanzo contra mí.

_**11:02 pm**_

-al fin… despertaste- dijo preocupado soul

-Soul…donde estoy-

-en un hospital-

-hu…-

-veras después de que nos ataco la bruja… me preocupe mucho y te traje hasta aquí-dijo sonrojado soul

Mire a soul tenía unas ojeras enormes… lo mire preocupada

-me alegra que ya estés mejor-

Me sonroje porque demonios se preocupaba tanto

-soul-dije mientras lo jalaba de la camisa-gomenasai

**Soul POV**

-gomenasai- después de eso solo sentí los cálidos labios de maka no se cuanto tiempo duramos así pero eso no importa lo que importa es que estoy con maka, mi maka nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y hasta ahora me doy cuenta mientras besaba a maka me subí a la cama, para que maka no se esforzara mucho

-maka-iba a volver a besar a maka cuando tocan la puerta, gracias por el susto me caí de donde estaba

-soul-dijo maka tapándose la boca con sus dos manos

-jeje estoy bien-_maldición reír así no es nada cool- _seguían tocando

-pase-

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Wa…. Que les paresio XD **_

_**Jaja en este cap iba poner lemmon pero no me paresio XD **_

_**Espero que les guste aver para cuando traigo el prox cap XD**_

_**Asi sobre una pregunta que me isieron**_

_**X que black star se avento de un hospital –fue por la emosion de ser padre XD y lo del hospital namas lo puse x q pobre tsubaki tener q llevar cargando a black star embarazada como q no XD**_

_**Bueno me despido se cuida sayo**_


	4. Cap 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Maka POV_**

**-¡¡¡MAKAAAA!!!-**grito el fastidioso de mi padre entrando al cuarto**-¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI MAKA!! ¡¡¡PAPA YA ESTA AQUÍ!!!-**

-**¡¡¡MAKAAA-CHOOOP!!!-**

-etto… lo atendemos a él – dijo una enfermera saliendo de quien sabe donde

-no… que se muera de una vez- susurre molesta

-maka por que me odias…-susurro semi-consiente el tarado de mi padre

-por ser un maldito pervertido-dije mientras le lanzaba otro maka-chop

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

**_1 semana Después_**

_-mmm… algo se me olvida que es… que es-_

**-¡¡YAHOOO!! ¡¡LLEGO EL QUE SUPERA ALOS DIOSES EL GRAN BLACK STA…!!-**lo siguiente que vi fue a mi mejor amigo con un zapato plantado en la cara

-B*S o te callas o te mato-

-wa… que miedo-dijo patty- maka se volvió asesina jejeje-

-maka-chan como te sientes supimos que te lastimaron en su última misión-dijo liz callando a su hermana

-bien…-dijo mientras veía con miedo a liz

-QUE BIEN… así podremos festejar hoy tu cumpleaños-dijo feliz de la vida liz

-¡**_ESPEREN_** **_DIJO CUMPLEAÑOS_**…! _maldición sabia que algo olvidaba- _

_ -_hee… no gracias-dijo maka con miedo

-maka si no vas por las buenas te llevo por las malas-dijo patty con voz macabra que hasta al más valiente le daría miedo

-y adónde vamos a ir exactamente- pregunto maka sin rechistar

- a la nueva disco-dijo kid

-**¡NYJAJAJAJA QUE BIEN B*S BRILLARA MAS DE LO ESPERADO ESTA NOCHE!**

**-**bien entonces nos vemos en la noche-

-a las 8- aclaro kid mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a liz

-Bye Bye-dijo en forma de despedida patty

-nosotros también nos vamos verdad B*S-dijo amablemente tsubaki que estaba junto a chrona

-**SI NOS VEMOS DESPUES YAHOOO…-**

-a-adiós-dijo chrona saliendo del departamento junto los demás

Después de que todos se marcharon fui a mi habitación a pensar que le regalare a maka después de unos minutos de pensar una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios

-ya sé que le regalare a maka-dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

-_Que habrá querido decir la bruja- _ya llevaba la semana entera tratando de descifrar lo que la bruja nos dijo a soul y a mí, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía descifrarlo

Suspire resignada, no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia, ya que no sabía quién iba a despertar… bueno pero de seguro era algo muy malo, tal vez peor que el kishin, me estremecí al pensar eso…pero shinigami-sama me dijo que no me preocupara, pero eso era inevitable ya que cuando fui a darle el informe-sola, soul no me quiso acompañar- mi padre estaba demasiado serio cuando termine de decirles lo que paso

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi trance, fui a contestar, pero apenas sostuve el teléfono sentí un escalofrió, lo raro era que cuando conteste nadie estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Suspire por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, mejor iba a mi cuarto tenía que alistarme para salir con mis amigos. Aun que no llegue muy lejos ya que sentí como alguien me tomaba de los hombros, no me sorprendió al ver a soul, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos rubís, pero tenían algo diferente un extraño brillo.

-maka…-susurro él

-n-nan…- no termine ya que tu juntaste nuestros labios, me estremecí al sentir una de tus manos viajando por mi pierna y la otra debajo de mi camisa mientras ascendía poco a poco, entonces…

**Continuara… wuajaja**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jajaja espero y les guste XD es muy poco perdón . les prometo que el prox sera mas largo :D**

**Desde que entramos al infiern… escuela XD no e tenido mucho tiempo gomen TToTT espero pronto actualizar los de mis fics ( y tal vez traer antes mi prox fic XD) pero bueno se c uidan**

**Sayo**


	5. Cap 5

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

**_En ese mismo instante_**

_-Ho… soul está en una zona muy peligrosa-_pensé mientras trataba de sacar mi libro más grueso_-no se va a dar cuenta-_preparando mi libro Larousse, pero en eso entra el fastidioso de mi padre tumbando la puerta

-**¡¡MAKAAA…!!**-mi papá paso de feliz a enojado y soul palideció -**¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON MI MAKA!! ¡¡SOUL EATER EVANS!!-**

-P-papá-

-n-no espere no es lo que parece-

-a no entonces porque mi hija estaba contigo besándose-dijo furioso mi padre pareciera que en cualquier minuto se echaría enzima de soul a matarlo

-e-etto… pues…-dijo soul mientras se escondía tras de mi

-entonces, estoy esperando la respuesta- en todo el cuarto se escucho un sonoro crack-sino me dices te matare en este mismo instante-ahora mi padre iba enserio se podía ver en su rostro

-s-soul…-

-good bye-dijo soul mientras salía corriendo

-**¡¡REGRESA AQUÍ EVANS!!-**grito furioso mientras salía tras el

-bueno mejor lo uso ahora-suspire pesadamente- maka…**¡¡CHOOP!!-**sonreí al ver que los 2 libros que lance acertaron en la cabeza de mi padre y en la de soul

-auch… hubiera preferido que tu padre me matara, hubiera dolido menos maka…-dijo soul antes de caer semiinconsciente

Voltee a ver a mi padre, wii que bien lo mate sonreí satisfecha mientras me iba a mi cuarto

-Soul deja de jugar y alístate que los demás nos están esperando –

-hai…-

* * *

**Soul POV**

**30 Minutos después**

-Maka apresúrate-dije mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de maka, me quede en mi lugar al ver que maka se estaba poniendo la camisa, me sonroje. Y empezaba a sangrar de la nariz

-qué demonios haces pervertido-dijo maka mientras me lanzaba todas las cosas que tenía a su mano, hasta que un libro se estampo en mi cara.

Pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Me fui despertando poco a poco, lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos jade mirándome atentamente.

-al fin despiertas, pensé que no te levantarías jamás-

-he… que horas son-

-15 para las 8 si no nos vamos ahora kid nos matara-

-nee… no nos podemos quedar un rato mas-dije mientras jalaba a maka pero ella saco uno de sus libros infernales, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto abrí los ojos al no sentir ser golpeado con ese maldito libro en mi cabeza, me sorprendió al ver que en vez de eso ella me estaba tendiendo su mano con una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

**_Un lugar no tan alejado del departamento de soul y maka XD_**

-Gin-sama-

-que pasa Gregory -dijo una joven de unos 16 años, ojos color rosa y pelo negro, traía un sombrero de bruja y un vestido blanco

De las sombras apareció un chico joven y alto de 17 años de ojos negros y cabello corto del mismo color, su ropa era toda negra.**_ (N.A:jojo mi hermano aparese en esta fic xDD :P bueno almenos lo describo bien XD_**)-

-ya encontré a la señorita maka albarn-dijo serio

-bien, entonces ya sabes el plan-

-sí, Gin-sama-dijo él mientras se iba

-jeje… con el alma y cuerpo de esa mocosa… podremos despertar a Naomi-sama -

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

**_Disco 7:58 pm_**

-ho… soul, maka pensé que no llegarían a tiempo -dijo kid con estrellitas en los ojos

-¡**YAHOOO! ¡¡¡NO SE DEPRIMAN YA QUE ESTAN ANTE LA PRECENCIA DE UN DIOS EL MISMISIMO BLACK STAR!!! ¡¡ÑYAJAJAJA!!**-grito black star a todo pulmón mientras se subía a el edificio de la disco

-black star bájate de ahí te vas a matar- dijo tsubaki con cara de espanto

-mmm… dejalo tsubaki-dijo kid

-kid no seas así, que no ves que si black star se tumba de ahí va a dejar sin padre a su hijo-dijo Liz aburrida

-pues es preferible… asi no tendrá un padre tan… tan…. **¡ASIMETRICO!-**

**-**ya párale con lo de la asimetría que tú tienes 3 rayas de un solo lado de tu cabeza-dijo tsubaki enojada

-**¡¡HA… ESO…ES… VERDAD SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO NO MEREZCO VIVIR MÁNTENME…!!-**dijo kid llorando

-ho… tsubaki ese fue un golpe bajo-dijo patty- eres mi heroína-dijo feliz la menor de las Thompson mi entras que la abrazaba

-ok esto ya se volvió raro mejor entremos de una buena vez-dije apenada ya que cada personas que pasaba se nos quedaba viendo mientras veían el relajo que armaban mis amigos

-ok- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Apenas puse un pie en el edificio sentí un escalofrió mientras que la música llenaba mis oídos

Tsubaki y yo nos sentamos en una mesa ya que Liz que fue a bailar y chrona que fue a tomar algo con kid

Soul y black star fueron a echar un vistazo a la disco y patty está en una competencia de ver quien toma más alcohol…

-tsubaki… como has seguido con lo del embarazo-

-pues… bien… solo que me mareo fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm… entonces porque viniste-

-es que quería venir a festejar tu cumpleaños con los demás-

Sonreí

-esto… disculpa-

Tsubaki y yo volteamos, frente a nosotras se encontraba un chico de unos 17 años que me miraba fijamente

-te gustaría bailar conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a mí, mire a tsubaki y ella asintió con la cabeza que podía ir.

-claro me encantaría-dije tomando su mano

Ya en la pista de baile comenzó a sonar Aerodynamic de Daft Punf

Comenzamos a bailar y él se me pego al oído un poco

-dime cómo te llamas-

-maka y tu?-

-gregory-dijo con una sonrisa

así estuvimos un rato platicando y bailando,después de varias canciones pusieron digital love de daft punk

-y dime a que viniste hay aquí-

-ha eso... es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y mis amigos quisieron traerme aquí para festejar-

-ho... ya veo... entonces feliz cumpleaños maka-

-gracias-dije mientras me rubarizaba

-me permites entregarte tu regalo-

-he...-fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que el me besara, no sé porque pero le correspondí el beso

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

ya llevaba rato escuchando las idioteces de black star asi que opte por regresar con maka,solo queria bailar con ella y volverla a besar,pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no verla con tsubaki y patty-que habia ganado la competencia-_mmm... donde estará maka, mejor pregunto-_

-oigan y maka-

-mmm... fue a bailar con un chico-dijo tsubaki

-ha... ok-dije enojado

Busque a maka con la vista, cuando la encontré me enoje, estaba besándose con un chico, no lo pense dos veces y empecé a correr entre la multitud para separar a esos dos, y de una cosa estaba seguro mataría ese idiota

_-de seguro maka esta borracha-_eso es lo más lógico que pude pensar

**_Continuara... wuajajaja xDDD_**

* * *

**_jojo espero que les guste xDD, yo se me van a querer matar :P pero si me matan no les traigo el lemmon en el prox _**

**_xDD_**

**_jeje pero bueno se aceptan amensas de muerte,tomatazos,pastelazos,felicitaciones,ideas etc XD_**

**_jojo ya me boy si _**

**_se cuidan_**

**_sayo_**

**_¿¿Review??_**


	6. Cap 6

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

**peligro: intento chafa de lemmon xDDD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Maka POV_**

Gregory y yo nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, de repente vi como alguien lo golpeaba

-soul…- susurre algo sorprendida

-**¡¡OYE TU IDIOTA PORQUE DEMONIOS BESASTE A MI MAKA!!-**

Me sonroje- más de lo que ya estaba de seguro ya debo de parecer un tomate- porque demonios soul trata así a Gregory… aparte porque demonios dijo mi maka

Gregory se levanto-ya que cuando soul lo golpeo se cayó-del suelo luego me miro y me susurro al oído

-creo que tu novio se enojo… -sonrió-lo siento pero me tengo que ir… nos veremos después, espero y te la pases bien-dijo esto último caminando hacia la salida

Escuche como soul gruño después que Gregory se fue, me voltee a verlo pero su cabello tapaba su rostro. El me tomo de la mano, y salimos del edificio aun tomados de la mano llegamos al parque del otro día

-porque demonios, te beso ese idiota-dijo enojado

-soul…-dije para después abrazarlo

-…- el no dijo nada solo correspondió el abrazo

Así nos la pasamos abrazados, me gustaba estar así con soul siempre sentía sensaciones que me agradaban mucho. Alce la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos rubíes que tanto me gustan

-me vas a decir ¿por qué te beso? sí o no-dijo ya no tan enojado

-_Maldición… ahora que le digo_-es que fue un pequeño accidente alguien lo empujo y pues…-ya no puede seguir porque soul me interrumpió

-ok… pero si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota cerca de ti te aseguro que lo mato…-

-entonces ya no estás enojado-

-no tanto… pero no creas que te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil-dijo con una sonrisa picara para después besarme, pase mis manos por su cuello mientras el ponía las suyas en mi cintura, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así-y no me interesaba- pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno.

-no quieres regresar a casa-dijo en un susurro

-he… y los demás??-

-no te preocupes… kid y chorna se fueron hace rato, y los demás dijeron que se quedarían un poco mas-

-e-está bien-

Soul me miro con una de sus sonrisas retorcidas dejándome ver sus dientes de tiburón, mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzábamos a caminar.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

**_ En un lugar no tan alejado del departamento de soul y maka xDD_**

-lo siento por el retraso gin-sama-

-mmm… trajiste lo que te pedí-

-gomenasai, pero solo pude quitarle un pedazo de su alma- dijo él mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño color naranja- es muy poco, hubiera tomado más de su alma si no hubiera llegado su tonto noviecito-

-no te preocupes es lo suficiente, para despertar a naomi-sama -dijo la bruja para después tomar el frasco

- y dime conseguiste el cuerpo suplente-

-si… pasa- dijo Gregory, mientras una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos rojos, con un vestido blanco lleno de sangre entraba a la habitación- ella le servirá para que naomi-sama pueda entrar al shibusen sin problemas ya que ella es una técnico de el shibusen de Londres, pero sin arma, ya que esta murió en una misión por accidente- dijo esto último con una vos macabra- así que yo puedo ser la _"Arma" _de naomi-samamientras ella este en el cuerpo de esta joven.

-me parece buena idea-dijo tomando a la joven de la mano guiándola a una especie de cama redonda de piedra con extraños signos a su alrededor-acuéstate querida –

-si… gin-sama – la joven pareciera que no tuviera alma ya que sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno

-Gregory… tráeme aquel recipiente-dijo ella señalando un recipiente sellado con extraños signos

-hai…-

-ahora tiende tu mano y di tu nombre de cazador de almas -

-Gregory Alexander, el portador de los ojos de shinigami (**1)-**

La bruja saco una pequeña aguja y pico el dedo de él y el de ella asiendo que unas gotas cayeran en los extraños signos del recipiente, así logro que los extraños signos desaparecieran del recipiente, y ella después de abrirlo saco una alma negra, enseguida la coloco en el pecho de la chica exactamente en el centro, después abrió el pequeño frasco jade y saco un pequeño pedazo de alma

-**UNION OF SOULS-**dijo así el pequeño fragmento de alma se unió a la otra asiendo que la alma negra cambiara aun color gris claro.

-**wing back life**-ahora el alma se introducía lentamente al cuerpo de la joven, claramente se veía como el cabello de ella cambiaba de negro a un color guindo, ella abrió los ojos ahora eran de un color azul con un toque de gris.

La chica volteo a ver al chico que tenia alado.

-Alex… nii-san (**2**)-dijo la joven, a punto de llorar

El fue y la abrazo

-bien ya cumplí mi parte del trato…-

-pero que no primero ibas a revivir a naomi-sama-dijo Gregory algo confundido

-ahora no es tiempo entiende…-

-… arigato… gin-sama-

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

**_Departamento de soul y maka_**

**_2:24 a.m_**

Apenas entramos al departamento, soul me arrastro-literalmente- hacia su cuarto, al llevar ahí el me beso tiernamente, lo único que hice fue quedarme hay como una boba, respondiendo el beso

Soul se separó de mi y me acostó en la cama, el se puso a gatas sobre mi y el volteo a verme, por unos momentos me perdí en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos rubíes.

El me comenzó a besar apasionadamente. No tarde en que gemidos de placer comenzaran a escapar de mis labios, cuando sentí como soul empezaba a besar mi cuello y pasaba una de sus manos por una de mis piernas, y con la otra libre comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa, enrede mis manos en su cabello mientras más gemidos salían de mis labios. No me di cuenta de cuando se había quitado la camiseta de hecho apenas me doy cuenta de que ya no tenía la camisa… él se detuvo para mirarme fijamente sabía lo que trataba de decir, yo solo asentí , después de unos segundos mi falda y su pantalón ya estaba con la demás ropa

Soul poco a poco comenzó a pasar sus labios por mis hombros, lamiendo cada lugar de piel. Mientras que yo cada vez no dejaba de gemir y respirar agitadamente.

Me reí un poco cuando vi que él no podía con el broche de mi sostén, mientras el comenzaba a maldecir por lo bajo, cansada de reír desidia ayudarlo, y apenas lo hice, me sonroje-si se podía mas-al notar cómo se me queda viendo, de repente el comenzó a besar, morder y lamer mis pechos. Mientras que yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda. Después de un rato sentí como soul se apartaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba lleno de sudor-igual que yo- soul, para terminar de una vez me quito las bragas que eran mi última prenda… para que el después se quitara sus bóxers, mire hacia otro lado apenada

-estás segura maka…- yo solo asentí

-¿va a doler?- pregunte mientras soul se acomodaba entre mis piernas

-un poco, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

Le devolví la sonrisa

-te amo soul… y mucho- al parecer se sorprendió un poco

-yo también, te amo maka- dijo para después besarme, gracias a eso me ayudo a distraerme un poco del dolor cuando me penetro

El dolor era insoportable, lagrimas caían de mis ojos y mientras abrazaba a soul con todas mis fuerzas,

soul me beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. Después de un rato ese dolor fue sustituido por una ola de placer, mas gemidos de placer salían de mis labios, entre ellos el nombre de soul, comencé a mover mi cadera lentamente, el en cambio soul comenzó a añadir más velocidad a sus embestidas, asiéndome gritar. El no se quedaba atrás el también estaba en el mismo estado que yo…

En una última embestida los dos tocamos los cielos juntos, tomados de las manos.

De pronto me sentí cansada, soul apenas noto eso me recostó suavemente en su cama y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-que descanses maka…- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en lo brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**_1.- jojo esto se me ocurrió de último minuto :P, es q cuando lo escribi me acorde de death note xDDDD_**

**_2.- bueno el personaje(que no tiene nombre) le dice alex x q yo asi le digo ami hermano :P no estoy segura si voy a ponerle el nombre de mi hermana (pero no lo quiero poner xP) se aceptan nombres para ponerle a este personaje xDDD_**

**_Ok aquí les dejo un intento de lemmon xDDDD jojo no sean mals es el primero TToTT, bueno quiero dar gracias alas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review:_**

**_Lina chaos inverse-maka-hime_**

**_Somachimi_**

**_Kuchiki rukia ichi_**

**_y a Zero  
_**

**_yo creo que me boy llendo . ya que son las 5:15 de la mañana :P y no he dormido nada y tengo que ir ala sec al rato . wa…. Pero bueno se cuidan _**

**_Sayo _**


	7. Cap 7

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**jojo aqui el cap espero y les guste  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Maka POV_**

**_Death Room 8:00 a.m_**

-Hola, Que onda- saludo shinigami-sama tan alegre como siempre

-hola, shinigami-sama-

-para que nos necesitaba- dijo soul de mala gana, ya que nos hicieron levantarnos temprano.

-bueno, perdonen las molestias pero es que llegaron dos estudiantes de intercambio del shibusen de Londres-dijo shinigami-sama

-he… ¿estudiantes de intercambio?-

-que… solo nos izo venir hasta aquí solo por dos estudiantes-respondió soul

-pero no son solo estudiantes ellos son los mejores del shibusen de Londres, son casi tan buenos como ustedes-

-y quiénes son?-

-vale, pasen chicos~- me quede helada al ver a Gregory entrar con una chica. Soul al verlo escuche claramente como gruño

-o, hola maka-

-nii-san quien es ella- pregunto la chica… **ESPEREN DIJO NII-SAN**

-es una amiga-

-ho… haci que maka-chan y alex-kun ya se conocían- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- bien así será mas fácil-

-como que así será más fácil- soltó soul irritado

-pues… alex-kun, mel-chan, maka-chan y tu, soul-kun, tendrán que hacer la resonancia de equipo- dijo muy animado shinigami-sama

Soul iba a decir algo pero shinigami-sama lo amenazo con un shinigami-chop

-bueno creo que deberías de enseñarles el instituto a los chicos maka-chan-

-he… si claro-dije mientras veía a soul

-soul-kun quiero hablar contigo-

-hummm… ok-

-bueno entonces hasta luego shinigami-sama dije mientras que Gregory, Mel- no se su nombre completo no lo dijeron-y yo asíamos una reverencia

**Afuera del death room**

-dime Gregory… eres técnico o arma?-pregunte con duda

-pues soy un arma… para ser más exactos una espada y mi hermana melody es mi técnico-

-ya veo- respondí

-ho…lo siento-dijo melody- me tengo que ir… fue un placer conocerte maka-dijo con una sonrisa

-el placer fue mío-

-nos vemos después, bye-dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

-o-oye maka necesito hablar contigo-dijo… sonrojado

-claro…-

-no aquí no… acompáñame-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, no sé porque pero apenas tomo mi mano sentí mis mejillas arder.

Después de caminar un rato por los enormes pasillos del shibusen, llegamos a uno de los balcones.

-jeje que coincidencia no crees-

-porque no me dijiste que eras estudiante del shibusen-

-es que no pensé que te encontraría aquí-dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla-pero me alegra que nos volvamos a ver-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

**_Ese mismo instante_**

-te extrañe-dijo el

-g-gregory- dijo la rubia mientras que veía al pelinegro que se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta que junto los labios de los dos, pero algo extraño fue que el hermoso color jade de los ojos de la chica se opaco, parecía sin vida alguna. Hasta que por fin la chica cerró los ojos, para después caer inconsciente en los brazos del el chico. El solo la levantó con cuidado, para llevarla hacia la enfermería.

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

Como demonios permití que shinigami-sama me distrajera tanto tiempo con sus tonterías, ahora perdí a maka y a ese idiota, se que ellos están juntos ya que me encontré con su hermana y me dijo que maka le estaba enseñando el shibusen. Di vuelta en uno de los tantos pasillos del shibusen, cuando vi que el tonto ese traía cargada a maka inconsciente,** ¡¡ESPEREN INCONSCIENTE!!**

-qué demonios paso- dije preocupado al acercarme lo suficiente

-no lo se... de repente se desmallo-

-mejor llevémosla a la enfermería- propuse

-si-

* * *

**_Enfermería del shibusen 9:30 a.m_**

-Ho por dios ¿qué le paso a maka-chan? -nos pregunto Nygus-sensei después de ver a maka

-no tengo idea- dijo el tarado mientras la acostaba delicadamente en una de las cama de el lugar- lo siento pero me tengo que ir-dijo mientras me volteaba a ver-cuídala, idiota- dijo lo ultimo divertido -mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo- para que el después saliera del cuarto

Nygus-sensei suspiro para después acercarse a mí

-no te preocupes soul-kun ella está bien solo necesita descansar, si quieres puedes quedarte con ella- yo solo asentí, para después verla salir del cuarto, voltee a ver a maka antes de tomar asiento junto a la cama, tome su mano delicadamente

-me quedare aquí hasta que despiertes… maka-susurre

_**Continuara... xDDDD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**jojo bueno aqui les dejo otro cap cortito **_

_**gomen es que se me fue la inspiracion TTToTTT ... **_

_**de hecho no iba a subir el cap hasta que me llegara la inspiracion... **_

_**demo jeje como ando happy **_

_**x que gane la competencia de canto o bandas como prefieran xDDD **_

_**desidi traerlo antes :P espero y les haiga gustado :D**_

_**etto... creo que mejor me boy se cuidan**_

_**Sayo**_

¿Review? :D


	8. Cap 8

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Trague saliva sonoramente mientras veía la cara seria de mi _"querido profesor" _stein y la cara preocupada

-e-etto…-

-soul… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo stein cambiando de semblante serio a uno feliz

-si…- dijo soul antes de seguirlo

Suspire más tranquila, mientras me recargue en la almohada, pero inmediatamente pose mi mano en mi cabeza ya que me dolía a horrores.

De repente soul entro con la mirada baja.

-que pasa soul…-al parecer solo cuando dije su nombre reaciono y levanto su vista para regalarme una sonrisa

-me dijo stein que ya puedes regresar a casa-

-que bien…-dije feliz

* * *

**_Semanas después 12:24 a.m_**

-que… porque quieren que valla al doctor- dije mientras veía a las chicas que estaban frente a mi

-maka… no es normal que te marees y te desmalles, aparte que no eres la única que va a ir- dijo liz mientras veía a chrona- tu chrona estas en las misma condiciones que maka.

-no se lidiar con doctores- dijo chrona mientras se escondía en un rincón

-ejem… en fin la cita es a las 3:30 P.M-

-ok… -

-y para verificar que vallan, nosotras las acompañaremos-

-ok, ok-dije aburrida

* * *

**_Tsubaki POV_**

**_Afuera del Consultorio 3:51 p.m_**

**_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_**se escucho desde adentro del consultorio, supimos que ese grito fue de maka y chrona, después de eso ellas salieron, sorprendidas.

-Que, que paso que les dijeron-dijo liz

Ellas dos se miraron

- primero que nada, traigan a soul y a kid-dijo maka

-que para que los quieren…-dije yo algo preocupada

-necesitamos hablar con ellos-dijo chrona

-saben que mejor me voy soul a de estar preocupado, adiós-dijo maka antes de salir corriendo

* * *

**_Soul POV_**

**_Departamento soul y maka 4:45 p.m_**

Suspire preocupado, maka aun no llegaba y liz me había llamado al celular y me dijo que maka había salido corriendo y que no sabían dónde estaba, espero y no le haiga pasado nada

-soul…- la voz de maka me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla ella estaba con una enorme sonrisa, la cual yo no puede evitar corresponder

-que pasa…- dije pero luego ella se lanzo a abrazarme

-te amo, te amo mucho-dijo antes de besarme

-jeje yo igual…-

-te quiero decir algo muy importante-

-he… ¿qué es?…-

-estoy embarazada-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Me quede estático en mi lugar sorprendido pero tan pronto como vino se fue para dejar paso a la felicidad

Nada podría quitarme esta felicidad, nada…

-ne… soul… ¿estás bien?-me pregunto maka

-claro que estoy bien…- dije antes de abrazarla y besarla

-jeje como crees que se vaya a poner kid…-

-he… ¿kid?- pregunte algo confundido

-jeje sip… kid, al parecer el también va hacer padre, chrona también está embarazada-dijo maka mientras se tallaba un ojo-gomen, es que últimamente no he dormido bien-dijo antes de bostezar

Tome su mejilla para después depositar un beso en su frente. Y despues acostarla en mi pecho

-nee… soul… que piensas sobre la idea de ser padre…- yo no le conteste, solo espera a que se durmiera

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

_****_Jojo bueno que les parecio ... perdon si lo puse muy deprisa y no puse cuantas semana llevan de embarazo... pero no entiendo mucho eso xDD_**

**_jojo y como ven wa...la Cigüeñava ha andar vuelta y vuelta jeje_**

**_gracias a:_**

**_sofia_**

**_xio albarn_**

**_Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka-Hime_**

**_x leer y dejar reviwe :D me ponen tan contenta jeje bueno me boy se cuidan_**

**_sayo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**¿Review?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	9. Cap 9

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**perdon por la demora .-. creo que me van a matar ...  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Spirit POV**

**Death Room**

Entro como si nada a la death room… ya que shinigami-sama me había citado, pero era por un motivo_ muy_ importante según él-espero y no sea para decorar de nuevo la death room-

-me necesitaba shinigami-sama-

-wozu~ wozu~ spirit-kun- dijo sacando una de sus manos en señal de saludo y en su voz se notaba la felicidad-más de lo normal-

-pasa algo-

-estoy muy feliz-

-se nota… pero ¿Por qué?-

-porque voy hacer Abuelo- dijo mientras lagrimillas salían de su máscara-y tu spirit-kun ¿Qué tal tomaste la noticia?

-he… ¿Perdón?- dije con duda, a qué demonios se refería shinigami-sama

-ho… no me digas que maka-chan y soul-kun, no te informo que ella está embarazada-dijo shinigami-sama aun que no le preste la mas mínima atención y no supe lo que me dijo

-ha… y eso a mí que- dije aburrido

-ho…pensé que te pondrías feliz por el embarazo de maka-chan o por lo menos a matar a alguien-

-_como si me importara… **¡¡ESPEREN DIJO QUE!!-**_

-¡¡¡QUE…!!!-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-ups…-dijo shinigami-sama o más bien dicho fue lo que alcance a escuchar antes de salir corriendo mataría al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a mi makita

* * *

**Maka POV**

**Departamento de soul y maka **

-Soul… para-susurre mientras sentía como soul se separaba de mi cuello

-porque…-

-porque… si no te quitas quemare toda la comida… aparte si llega Blair-

-no me importa… que no puedo pasar el rato con _mi novia_-dijo antes de volver a atacar mi cuello con sus labios

-no…-dije para después empujarlo para que se separara de mi-me harías el favor de poner la mesa

-ok, ok…-dijo mientras salía de la cocina a duras penas

Termine de cocinar pero antes de que los sirviera a los platos escuche claramente como tocaban la puerta

-voy, voy-escuche como dijo soul, así que no me preocupe por ver quién era

**-¡¡TU!! ¡¡DESEGURO FUISTE TU!!-**grito una voz que reconocí al instante, así que fui corriendo hacia la puerta solo para ver como mi padre ahorcaba a soul, los separe, mientras me ponía enfrente de mi padre, solo para que no tratara de volver hacer lo que hizo

-o-oye… que te pasa-dijo soul después de que se recupero

-Tu maldito, como te atreviste a tocar a mi maka…-dijo él mientras señalaba a soul

-espera de que demonios hablas-dije con duda

-como que de que hablo… no entiendo como ese maldito te pudo tocar-

-entonces ya sabes la noticia- dijo soul

-no puede ser, le dije a los chicos que no le dijeran hasta que yo decidiera decirles a mis papás

-waaa… maka no confías en mi- dijo mi padre haciendo su momento dramático

-no…-susurre fríamente, acto seguido del llanto de el

-wa… mi maka no confía en mi

Suspire pesadamente mientras veía como soul se acercaba a mi pero unos cuantos pasos frente a mi él se detuvo solo para mirar con horror a mi padre

-tu… ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija-dijo mi padre con enojo impregnada en su voz- si te acercas mas te juro que te mato… y esta vez, lo hare de verdad

Soul trago sonoramente saliva para después murmurar cosas sin sentido, hasta que miro a mi padre decidido

-lo siento, pero ni muerto dejaría a maka-dijo serio, mientras yo me sonrojaba

Aun que el haiga estado lo más serio mi padre no dio su brazo a torcer

-etto… papá-susurre, mientras él le mandaba una mirada asesina a soul

-Date por muerto Evans –dijo mi padre, mientras que soul corría por su vida y veía como mi padre salía corriendo tras de el

Suspire, hoy sería un largoooo día

* * *

**_Shibusen_**

**_Melody POV_**

Suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el pasto, estaba exhausta pero no era para menos ya que **¡¿QUIÉN SOPORTA ESTAR ENTRENANDO 6 HORAS DIARIAS PARA HACER LA RESONANCIA?! **Volteo a ver a mi hermano, por alguna razón esta distraído.

-hey, nii-san ¿te encuentras bien?-

-he… ¿qué?-dijo el

-hay hermanito, de nuevo en la luna

-perdón estaba pensando en la misión-dijo mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

Sonreí pícaramente- en la misión o en maka-chan-

Note claramente como mi hermano se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultarlo

-huu… ya te cache-dije con una sonrisa y tono un poco burlón

-ya cállate-dijo ligeramente enojado, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara mas

**-¡¡ALEX QUIERE A MAKA!! ¡¡ALEX QUIERE A MAKA!!-**comencé a gritar, haciendo que uno que otro estudiante que pasara por ahí me mirara y después a mi hermano, quien estaba más rojo que el mismo rojo

-ya cállate… que quieres que haga para que dejes de gritar-dijo nervioso

Me lo pensé por un instante hasta que una idea cruzo por mi cabeza

-respóndeme algo-dije con una sonrisa

-lo que sea-

-dime la verdad… ¿te gusta maka?-dije divertida por su rostro, yo ya sabía la respuesta pero era divertido ver a mi hermano así

-c-claro que no-dijo él, nervioso

-me dijiste que me ibas a decir la verdad…-

-pero…- dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

-ahora lo cumples- dije tratando de parecer lo más estricta posible

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato mientras yo le mandaba miradas asesinas

-está bien, está bien-soltó al fin después de varios minutos

-ok te escucho-dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-me gusta-susurro lo alcance a escuchar pero no me iba a conformar solo con eso

-que dijiste, no te escuche-

-me gusta-susurro un poco más alto pero seguí insistiendo quería humillarlo ya que es divertido

-que sigo sin escucharte

**-¡¡QUE ME GUSTA MAKA!!-**grito para después mirarme con odio y vergüenza a la vez ya que se di cuenta que algunas personas de nuestro salón-por no decir la mayoría del salón de clases- lo escucho

-wa… que tierno-

-muérete-yo solo trate de aguantarme la risa-pero eso sí, solo me gusta un poco-dijo

Lo mire detenidamente-¿un poco?-dije tratándolo de presionar

-está bien mucho ¿feliz?-dijo mientras trataba de voltear a otro lado

-sip y mucho-dije tratando de no estallar en carcajadas ¿había algo más dulce que ver a mi hermano ser torturado? No lo creo

-bueno ya, ya mejor volvamos a intentar hacer la resonancia-

-ok~-dije para después tomar la espada en mis manos…

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Ok. Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap xDD_**

**_Yo creo que esta muy corto .-._**

**_Pero nimodo, y perdonen si no lo traje antes_**

**_Pero esque tuve exámenes la semana pasada y tuve mis momentos emo y no hetenido mucha inspiración que digamos .-._**

**_Pueden creer que llore 7 veces en la sec durante la semana O.o_**

**_Ejem… bueno yo mejor ya me boy mañana tengo clases .-. TTToTTT_**

**_Nos vemos _**

**_Sayonara_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**¿Review?**_

* * *


	10. Cap 10

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**

**

* * *

**

**Maka POV**

**Shibusen… para ser más exactos el pasillo que dirige a la death room**

-y… exactamente para que nos necesita shinigami-sama… sid-sensei- pregunte ya que no era yo si no también tsubaki y chrona las que estaban conmigo

-no lo sé…-

-sid-sensei por favor díganos-dijimos las tres

-es la verdad… yo era ese tipo de hombre-

Todas suspiramos

-bien… hasta aquí las dejo shinigami-sama solo quiere hablar con ustedes-

-gracias sid-sensei-dijimos a coro

Entramos a la death room pero apenas puse un pie un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-te encuentras bien maka-chan-dijo tsubaki preocupada

-he… si estoy bien no te preocupes-dije forzando una sonrisa

-Holaaaaaa…. Holitas… Que Onda…-saludo shinigami-sama tan energéticamente como siempre

-Hola Shinigami-sama-dije mientras sentía como chrona se ocultaba atrás de mí

-he… que pasa chrona-chan…-

-n-no nada-dijo ella

-ok…-contesto shinigami-sama

-para que nos llamo shinigami-sama-dije

-así… bueno chicas, me temo por su situación… ¡¡¡que tendrán vacaciones!!!-dijo lo ultimo más feliz que nada

**-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!**-gritamos las tres

-pero y soul y black star que harán- pregunto tsubaki

-también tendrán vacaciones, ya que ellos no hacen buena pareja-dijo con una gota al mero estilo anime

Entonces recordamos la pelea que tuvieron los dos contra kid….

-si… es verdad -coincidimos tsubaki y yo

-bien… chicas ya se pueden retirar-dijo shinigami-sama

-si… gracias-dijo tsubaki

-bay bay-se despidió el dios de la muerte

* * *

**Afuera de la death room**

**-¡HEY MAKA!-**grito alguien a mis espaldas

-Gregory… que pasa-

-bueno maka-chan nosotras nos vamos-

-he… si está bien nos vemos después tsubaki, chrona-

-nos vemos después-dijeron mientras salían corriendo-si que son raras-

-es verdad maka-

-he… que es verdad-

-nos informaron esta mañana que se iban a ir un tiempo-

-ha… sobre eso… pues si es verdad-

-pero porque-dijo antes de abrazarme

-es que yo… estoy-no pude seguir ya que alguien grito

**-¡OYE TU ALÉJATE DE MAKA!-**grito soul molesto

-Tú no te metas estoy hablando con ella-siseo molesto Gregory

-mira hijo de tu…-

**-¡¡SOUL!!-**grite

-pero maka…-

-ya cálmate el no me hizo nada-dije molesta-ven Gregory acompáñame-dije mientras tomaba su mano y pasábamos de largo a soul

-maka…-escuche claramente como soul murmuro mi nombre mientras pasamos a su lado

* * *

**Afuera del shibusen**

-perdóname Gregory-dije apenada

-no te preocupes…-dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla y sonreía-pero no entiendo su comportamiento-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando entendí el motivo de tal acto, puse mi mano enfrente de mis labios, para que no tratara de besarme

-he… ¿qué pasa?-pregunto algo confundido

-por favor, ya no lo vuelvas hacer-

-he… porque-dijo algo serio

-te diré la razón por la cual me suspendieron un tiempo fue…-suspire-porque estoy embarazada-dije feliz

**-¡QUE!-**Dijo el sorprendido-pero quien es…-no lo deje continuar ya que lo interrumpí

-el padre es Soul…así que te pido de favor que no intentes nada, te lo ruego-dije antes de salir corriendo

**-¡MAKA!-**Grito mientras trataba de detenerme pero me zafe de su agarre

_-De seguro soul está molesto conmigo-_pensé mientras corría en dirección al departamento

* * *

**Melody POV**

**En un lugar no tan alejado del departamento de soul y maka**

-ne… nii-san ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-le pregunte a mi hermano que se veía deprimido

-no por nada-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada-no me pasa nada-susurro

-oie… porque esos ánimos-dijo Gin-sama dirigiéndose a mi hermano

-no por nada Gin-sama-

-mmm… está bien-dijo con cara de _"no te creo"-_tienes lo que te pedí-

-si…-murmuro para después sacar una pequeña botella-es todo lo que pude conseguir-

-es muy poca…-dijo la pelinegra frustrada

-no se preocupe gin-sama conseguiré mas-

-está bien…-dije ella cambiando de semblante a uno divertido- y díganme… como va su resonancia-dijo mientras me volteaba a ver, suspire

-mal, muy mal-dije derrotada mientras que gin-sama se ponía a reír

* * *

**Soul POV**

**Departamento de soul y maka**

Me deje caer, en mi cama.

-maka…-susurre

Suspire frustrado ya que en el shibusen, apenas vi a ese idiota abrazado de maka unas ganas inmensas de matarlo ahí mismo se apodero de mi

_Eso se llama Celos-_dijo el maldito diablillo

-_ya lo sé… no soy idiota-_

_-pues pareces-_

_-ya, mejor desaparece_

_-hay niño tu no entiendes que no me puedo ir-_

_-bien entonces no te vayas pero cállate, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo-_

-_Toc…Toc_-escuche claramente-soul… puedo pasar-dijo ella

-si quieres…-fue lo único que salió de mis labios estaba enojado, demasiado

Pero toso rastro de enojo se desvaneció al ver el rostro preocupado de maka…

-soul…-dijo ella-perdóname…-dijo tratando de llorar, haciendo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón

Acaricie su mejilla, para después darle un beso en la frente-No te preocupes maka-

-soul…-

-entiende maka, yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo ni me alejaría de ti nunca, ya que te amo demasiado, no sería capaz de poder vivir sin ti-dije mientras la abrazaba

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Jojo que les pareció muy bueno,mal, feito, muy corto.

se aceptan criticas, amenazas de muerte, pastelazos ETC :DD

Bueno no estoy segura posiblemente enel prox cap les valla caer un poquito mal Gregory … bueno no es seguro tengo muchas ideas para el prox cap y alo mejor va aver un… wa… mejor me boy antes de que aga un spoiler xDDD

Jaja

Se cuidan

Sayo

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**

* * *

**_


	11. Cap 11

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**Advertencia: cap super corto  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Maka POV**

**Departamento de soul y maka**

-maka.. te encuentras bien- dijo soul al otro lado de la puerta

-si… solo dile a Blair que no vuelva a hacer pescado por favor-dije tratando de vomitar

-nyaa… pero yo que iba a saber que a maka-chan le iba a hacer daño-

Me levante, un poco mareada, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para pararme, así que me apoye en el lavamanos.

Cuando abrí la puerta Blair salto sobre mí en su forma gatuna

-wa… perdona a Blair…maka-chan - dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos-también perdona a Blair, bebe-chan!!- yo solo vi a soul que me miraba muy preocupado

-no me veas así ya te dije que estoy bien-dije mientras trataba de caminar, pero al primer paso sentí como todo se movía así que me apoye en la pared

-noo… si estas muy bien – dijo él mientras me cargaba, cosa que izo que empeorara la situación

Apenas me recostó en mi cama sentí como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, últimamente no había podido dormir bien. Así que no tarde en caer dormida

* * *

**Gregory POV**

-entonces ya sabes que hacer verdad-dijo una voz dulce

-si… -frente a mí se encontraba una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello largo y rubio adornado por una diadema,de unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos color zafiro, traía puesto un vestido negro, haciendo resaltar su piel blanca, en unas sencillas palabras lograba describirla, era una chica hermosa, pero su maldad la hacía ver, la persona más horrible del mundo .

-sí, no me traes, a mi nueva muñeca, jeje te ira mal-dijo mientras estiraba unos hilos seguido de un gemido de dolor, de parte de mi hermana-o ¿acaso quieres perder a tu hermanita?-

-no, señorita…-

* * *

**Maka POV**

Me desperté de golpee, al escuchar un sonido que provenía de la cocina, me levante rápidamente y fui a ver qué pasaba, me quede en shock al ver lo que pasaba, soul, en el piso inconsciente rodeado de sangre.

-¡¡SOUL!!- grite con todas mis fuerzas-¡¡SOU…!! –no alcance a terminar ya que sentí como cubrían mi boca y mi nariz con un trapo, que olía muy extraño, de repente me dieron unas inmensas ganas de dormir, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vi con claridad, la persona que hizo todo esto…

Gregory…

-perdóname… maka…-dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas

Fue lo último que vi, para después sumergirme una inmensa oscuridad...

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, observe el lugar y me pregunte ¿dónde estoy?, era una habitación algo deteriorada trate de moverme pero algo me detuvo baje, mi vista hacia mis pies y mis manos en ellas tenía una especie de hilo…

-Con que ya despertaste-dijo una voz aguda

-¿q-quien eres tú?-

-mi nombre es Gin- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi- por lo visto eres importante para el shibusen, maka-chan, aunque es una lástima que tu novio no haiga soportado un simple golpe… jeje-

-¿qué le paso a soul?- pregunte exaltada

-nada grave, que lastima, pensé que no iría de chismoso al shibusen-

-¿qué?-

-así, acabas de despertar así que no sabes… tu lindo noviecito, fue con shinigami-sama, y ahora más de la mitad del personal de shibusen está tratando de recuperarte…-cuando dijo eso me sentí una gran estúpida todos peleando menos yo… ni siquiera soy capaz de protegerme a mi misma…

- maka…-dijo una voz tierna, que a mí se me hizo repugnante, esa voz que ya conocía…- ¿como estas? ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo el mientras me abrazaba

Lo empuje, mientras el me miraba triste – no me toques, Gregory…-

-cuida tus modales, albarn- di media vuelta solo para sentir como algo me golpeaba el rostro, alce mi vista pero lo único que pude ver fueron unos penetrantes ojos zafiro… que por una extraña razón se veían tristes

¿Quién era esa persona?… ¿porque creo haber visto esos tristes ojos antes?...

* * *

continuara...

* * *

gomen si esta corto demoo... no tengo tiempo TToTT ( y aparte tengo muuuuuuuuuuuy poco inspiracion TToTT)

esto es lo que escribi en 15 minutos gomen les prometo que cuando salga de vaciones(solo es esta semana) les traere un cap mas largo... se los juro .-.

la mayor parte del tiempo me lo quita la sec aparte que estoy haciendo un fandub xPP

bueno mejor continuo ... es mas voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente cap yaa...

ha... les iva a decir... alguien me pregunto que por que no hablo mas del tema del embarazo de nuestras 3 señoritas veran... es que no se ni madres!! del embarazo xD gomen por la palabra xDD así que se acepta ayuda sobre eso...

sayooooooo


	12. Cap 12

**Hola! hace mucho que no escribi algo n_n y ando feliz de poder volver a escribir!**

**y bueno queria informarles este es el Penultimo capitulo... pero alto ahi! antes que digas algo XD quiero avisar que sera el penultima cap... pero de esta parte del fic xDD abra otro fic que sera la continuacion de este juju...**

**y bueno aun sobre el tema de que porque no hablo sobre el tema de las 3 embarazadas y sobre todo del bebe de soul y maka... pues aqui yo creo que muchas van a cachar que pasara y porque no he hablado sobre el. y si no lo notan en este cap lo veran en el siguiente**

**y bueno pues... en este cap... van a odiar MUCHO mas a Gregory xDDD jujuju como quiero a mi hermano *w*, tambien que este es un POV maka  
**

**asi! y aunque es algo corto el cap lo siento - tratare que el final se MUCHO MUCHO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS largo 8D n_n y ya sin mas que decir,bye!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Volvía a recuperar el conocimiento, mientras sentía algo frio en mi mejilla, trate de sentarme con dificultad hasta que al fin puede, pero inmediatamente lleve mi mano a la zona de mi vientre mientras me retorcía de dolor. Sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y como eran secadas por unas cálidas manos, fije mi vista en aquella persona

-G…Gregory…-murmure su nombre con dificultad por el dolor.

El me miro un tanto serio_- te sacare de aquí Maka…-_susurro en un tono muy bajo, yo me quede mirándolo sin entender… ¿porque haría eso? ¿Que no él era el enemigo? Y muchas preguntas parecidas a estas comenzaron a inundar de mi cabeza. Pero todas se marcharon al sentir un fuerte dolor que me hizo retener un grito.

Entonces sentí como tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme, mientras me veía un poco preocupado.

Yo solo asentí mientras trataba de no marearme por levantarme tan rápido.

De repente todo comenzó a moverse… solo una respuesta lógica había…

-llegaron los de shibusen…seguro querrán tirar el castillo –dijo para después, sentir como volvía a temblar, Yo me aferre de él hasta que paro de temblar y el comenzó a caminar un poco guiándome fuera de la habitación donde antes me encontraba. Vimos con un poco de la estructura caía cerca de nosotros. Pero por suerte no fue gran cosa volví a llevar mi mano a mi vientre al sentir de nuevo aquel dolor.

Entonces nos detuvimos en una puerta algo extraño, de detalles muy finos y de un color caoba claro. En el marco de ella pude notar unos signos extraños apenas iba a preguntarle a Gregory, cuando hizo una extraña posición de manos para después ver como esos signos cambiaban de color dejando ver como aquella puerta se abría de apoco.

El entro con un paso muy seguro, mientras yo lo seguía un poco confundida, de repente el paro en seco por lo que yo lo imite.

Después… pude ver que había una cama, en la cual se encontraba una Joven chica la cual reconocí…

_Melody…_

-Maka… te quiero pedir un favor…- dijo Gregory mientras veía a su hermana.

Yo solamente asentí y me atreví a preguntar – ¿cuál?

El dejo de darme la espalda y me miro de frente- yo solo hago esto por salvar a mi hermana…- entonces comprendí porque hacia todo eso- veras mi hermana… falleció hace ya algún tiempo –me quede en mi lugar sorprendida- y la única forma de tener al único familiar que me quedaba… era obedeciendo a Gin, y ahora que la persona que quiero ya está conmigo… no encuentro la manera de seguir con este trabajo. Es por eso… -se quedó callado por unos momentos- por favor… cuida a mi hermana –dijo mientras me sonreía cálidamente. Entonces fue cuando todo se juntó en mi cabeza como si de un puzzle se tratase.

-G-gregory… ¿Qué harás? –dije con temor.

-algo que creo que será lo mejor- dijo aun conservando la sonrisa, para después acercarse al cuerpo de su hermana y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Apenas iba a decirle algo a Gregory cuando comenzó a temblar de nueva cuenta pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, haciendo que lograra perder el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo.

-Maka! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto mientras se inclinaba y tedia su mano para ayudarme, la cual acepte.

-S-si… -dije mientras me reincorporaba.

Entonces note que Gregory no quitaba su vista de mi a lo cual yo solo alcance a preguntar

-¿todo bien, Gregory?- el solo asintió.

-Maka… quiero que me hagas otro favor… -yo solo lo mire a los ojos dándole a entender que me lo dijera, a lo cual el solo sonrió- espero y Soul me perdone –dijo divertido, a lo cual yo no logre entender.

Segundos después él ya había juntado nuestros labios, y comprendí mientras correspondía el beso, me aleje un poco de él.

-Soul te matara…-dije en un susurro a lo cual el solo me sonrío

-lo se…-otro temblor pero este era muy diferente a los demás.

De repente aquella chica de penetrantes ojos zafiro, se encontraba enfrente de nosotros mirándonos fijamente mientras ella solo reía macabramente.

-Naomi-sama… -murmuro con un poco serio Gregory, ella solo lo miro indiferente.

-con que… ¿así demuestras tu traición?- dijo con un tono de superioridad. Increíble como una voz tan dulce… pudiera ser tan repugnante a la vez.

El no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente a "Naomi".

-Dime que haces con mi "Muñeca Nueva"- recalco dando a entender, que a quien se refería era a mí.

El solo respondía cortante – ella no es tu muñeca –ella solo se burló.

-no me hagas reír, recuerda… que tú también eres mi muñeco –dijo con aquella sonrisa macabra. –pero ya me hartaste. Así que di Adios!- dijo un poco fuerte.

_**-**__**¡Rosa de Sagnant Titella!- **_Grito Noemi. Mientras Gregory traba de protegerme, pero al último instante yo...

**-¡MAKA!-** grito alguien que no reconocí…

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

...

...

* * *

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
